


Punch Drunk Love

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bondage, Drinking, Fellatio, Generally awesome making out, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Prequel to "A Smile, For Me?"Set pre-game. Ignis strives to become strong enough to protect the prince, so he asks Gladiolus to spar with him. After getting his ass beat, he invites Gladio back to his apartment for a drink.





	1. Chapter 1

Ignis ended up flat on his back. Again. His partner offered an ourstretched hand, which Ignis ignored, rolled back to his elbows, and hopped to his feet. Only to immediately meet the floor again when Gladiolus swung his training sword at his calves. Ignis let his head hit the training mat with a thud. 

"You didn't even let me get up."

"And neither will anyone attacking us. You're not bad, Iggy. Just...gotta practice." Gladio offered a hand again, which was this time accepted. Ignis stood, and brushed his hair from his eyes. 

"Thank you."

"For what, Igs?" 

"I was going to say for helping, but if you insist on changing my name, I'll take it back." 

Gladio chuckled, and patted him on the back. "I'm starvin'. You hungry, Iggy?"

Ignis scowled at him. "Ignis."

"Mmhm, answer the question." 

"I am, actually, and quite parched. If...you'd like, I can cook for us? I have a new recipe I've been meaning to taste test." 

"Sounds like a plan. Let me hit the showers, I'll meet you there." 

 

Ignis rushed home to shower. His heart pounded in his chest. He and Gladio had shared the odd glance, and stolen kiss in their shared time with the prince, but he had never had the courage to push it further with the prince's shield. He didn't think he should. Doesn't mean he didn't want to.

He dressed far less casually than he should in his own home, black slacks, thin black argyle socks, a deep burgundy button down shirt, and black vest. The tailor had advised the burgundy color, to bring out the green in his eyes. Checking himself in the mirror, he had to agree. Stunning green eyes, outlined by long lashes, not even his glasses could obscure. 

Ignis' heart thumped against his chest when he heard the doorbell ring. He has begun preparing dinner already, braised beef in a red wine reduction. He paused, not wanting to seem too anxious by answering the door too quickly. He walked, forcefully slow to the door. He opened the door, to see the prince's shield, clad almost comically casually for his role, in dark jeans, and a black tank top. It suited him. Ignis had to turn from him, lest he try to undress him with his eyes. 

"Please, come in." 

"IGGY. Hells bells you could drop the formalities. We aren't in the palace." He slipped his boots off, and followed the prince's advisor in. Gladio had been to Ignis' apartment a few times before, but always marveled at how meticulously kept it was for someone that may as well have lived at the palace. 

"My apologies. Just my manner of speaking. Would you like a drink?" 

"You got a beer?" 

Ignis retreated to the fridge, taking a moment to make sure the sauce was thickening nicely. He removed a beer from the fridge, sliding a drawer open, removing a bottle opener, opening the bottle, trying to make his every move look graceful and effortless. He glanced at Gladio to see if his performance had caught the man's eye and saw him...looking at his phone. Bloody hell. He returned the bottle opener to the drawer, embarrassed at himself, and poured himself a generous glass of the fine red wine he had used for the sauce.

"Gladiolus?" Ignis was holding the beer out to him, and he glanced up from his phone. 

"Sorry, man." He took the beer, tapped the power button on his phone, and slid it into his pocket. "Y'know King's Knight?"

"That mobile game? Yes."

"Well, that runt the prince is friends with is really good."

"Prompto Argentum?"

"Shit, do you know where he lives, too?"

Ignis sighed quietly. "It is my business to know the prince's business. I apologize if knowing his friends' names is too forward for you." Gladio had already finished his beer. Why was he drinking so fast? Was he nervous? Ignis snatched the beer up before the condensation left a ring on the wooden table. "Another?"

"Yeah, please. Thanks." Ignis didn't see Gladio watching his ass as he walked away. He returned with not only another beer, but two plates, and his wine glass. 

"Were you a waiter or somthin'? You could have asked for help."

"Nonsense, you're a guest." He sat a plate in front of Gladio, dressed with beef, and assorted roasted vegetables. 

"Is this the new recipe you were talking about?"

"Yes." A bold faced lie. This was one of Ignis' specialties. He chose to make this, specifically for Gladio. Gladio had already started eating before Ignis had settled into his chair. Ignis drank down his glass of wine, to settle his nerves. 

A dinner, three additional beers, and the remainder of bottle of wine later, the two had retreated to the couch to talk. Ignis felt his flesh warming, a sure sign he had too much wine too fast. He went to remove the newly emptied beer bottle, but Gladio caught him by the wrist. "Let me do it, Iggy, you sit." Ignis thought Gladio held his wrist longer than he should, but wasn't sure if it was his mind. 

Gladio retreated to the fridge, grabbed another beer. 

"Opener is in the drawer next to the fridge."

"Got it, thanks." 

Ignis wasn't sure if he wanted the night to last forever, or to end as soon as possible. He was distracted by his own thoughts when he felt a bead of cold drop onto his bare forearm. Gladio had come up behind him, and was holding his beer out. "Put this on the table for me, please. I'm gonna go to the bathroom" Ignis took the beer without looking back. 

"Back, on the left, next to the bedro--"

"I got it, thanks." 

Ignis sat. Hands balled into fists on his legs. He finally stood, went into the kitchen, removed a fresh bottle of wine from the fridge, and opened it with a wet pop of the cork. He poured a half glass, downed it, and realized...he hadn't heard running water. No sink, no flush. He glanced down the hall, and didn't see the bathroom light on. 

Ignis moved down the hall, and saw something he both wanted, and didn't want to see. Gladio had snuck into his bedroom. And was holding something that was secret. 

A thick pair of leather cuffs, held together by a removable clasp.

Gladio had a wide smile on his face. "Iggy, you kinky little thing."

Ignis felt all of the blood rush to his face. "Why are you in here?! W-why did you go in my bedside table?"

Gladio stood, and in one fell swoop, embraced Ignis with an arm, holding a strong hand at the small of his back. 

"Why did you invite me here if you didn't want me to do something with you? You're not slick, Iggy. You're calculated. Every thing you do is thought out, from you inviting me here, to the bedroom door being left open, to the bedside table drawer being slightly ajar."

Ignis was certainly relieved that, if that had been his plan, Gladio had still played along. He had not actually intended to leave the table drawer open. Once Ignis spoke, his voice came out quiet. 

"Gladio..."

Gladiolus cupped Ignis' face with a hand, and kissed him. Deeper than any of the shared pecks they had in between training. Ignis wrapped his fingers in Gladio's hair, enjoying the kiss. Gladio broke the kiss off, and looked at Ignis' face, flushed with wine, and looking slightly pissed he stopped kissing him. The larger man smirked, leaned slightly, and laced his fingers just under Iggy's ass. Without warning, Gladio picked Ignis up. Ignis set his hands on his arms. "Gladio, p-put me down!"

Gladio acquiesced, rather roughly discarding Ignis onto the bed. He started working on the buttons of his vest, which Ignis eventually took over himself. The beer must have been having an effect on Gladio's dexterity. Or he really wanted Ignis to have no clothes on. Ignis folded the vest, which Gladio snatched from his hand and tossed across the room, with his own shirt. Ignis paused, taking Gladiolus' form in. Gladio unbuttoned Ignis' shirt, trailing hungry kisses down his throat. He placed his hands on Ignis' wrists, moved them above his head, distracting him with kisses. 

Ignis tugged, then looked up. Gladio had managed  
to get the cuffs around his wrists, binding his arms to the headboard. 

"How in the bloody hell?!" Another tug. Gladio laughed at the man's fruitless struggle. 

"Guess I'm good at distracting you." Gladio ran a finger up Ignis' flat stomach. Ignis tugged. Gladio let his hands get acquainted with Ignis' torso, running fingers over his nipples, and down to the hips jutting out above the line of his trousers. 

He leaned over, taking one of Ignis' nipples into his mouth, and grazing it with his teeth. Ignis bit his lip, trying to stifle a moan. Gladio let his fingers graze across Ignis' underarm. He felt Ignis go stiff under him. 

"Iggy, you okay?" A curt nod. Gladio wanted to explore why. He shifted, straddling Ignis' hips, and placed both of his hands just over Ignis' arm pits. Ignis' looked up at Gladio, and swallowed hard.

Gladio dug his fingertip into the smaller man's arm pits. Ignis squirmed furiously, and shook his head, refusing to laugh. 

"Aw! Are you ticklish, Iggy?" 

"Y-Ye-hehe-yes, p-please stop!" 

Gladio paused, then smirked. "Alright, alright."  
He placed a peck onto Ignis' lips, and hopped off.   
"Iggy, do you have any more of those cuffs?"

"Same place as the others, why do you ask?"

Gladio was already digging through the bedside table. He found a pair of ankle cuffs, separated, but with straps to go around the footboard. He quickly undid the button and zipper on Ignis' trousers, and moved down to his feet to tug them down, and off, and his socks with them. Gladio quickly laced the cuff around Ignis' ankle, and to the base of the bed, binding his legs spread. 

He stepped back, and marveled at both his handiwork, and his dessert. 

"Iggy, you look...fantastic. No wonder you had these handy."

Ignis, now clad in only his tight black boxer briefs, gave his legs a tug. No give at all. He was completely at Gladio's mercy. 

"Gladio, now that you've got me bound tighter than a gift, what do you intend to do?" Ignis was still sensitive 

Gladio climbed onto the bed, between Ignis' legs. 

"I think...I'm going to find out where else you're ticklish first."


	2. Chapter 2

"As much as I enjoy your touch, I would really prefer you didn't..."

Ignis' preference went ignored, as Gladio leaned over to pepper his stomach with light kisses. He closed his eyes, letting out a small moan when he felt the finger tips tickle the inside of his thigh, and slide under the short leg of his underwear. He bucked up, as Gladio tickled the soft skin adjacent to his pubes.

"Gla-hnn..." He tugged at the cuffs, as his voice trailed into a moan. "That feels..."

Gladio cocked his head, and pulled his hand away, to the complaint of his companion. 

"Why did you stop?" 

"So I could get these off of you." He slipped his fingers under the waist band of Ignis' shorts, and slid them down his thighs. Ignis' shuddered slightly at the introduction of the cold air to his genitals. 

Gladio smirked, and placed his hands on Ignis' hips, and dug his thumbs in. Ignis wiggled his hips side to side.

"Gladio s-sto-hahaha-stop that!" Gladio grabbed his hips, hard, and suddenly took the head of Ignis' dick in his mouth. Ignis balled his hands into fists, tugging hard, surprised by the pleasant sensation. 

"Hnn, Gladio...w..what are you doing...?" Gladiolus removed his lips from Ignis' now hardening cock. 

"Something I've wanted to, for a long time. You look so fucking good right now, and I just want to make you mine. Do you want me to stop?"

"No, if anything, I want you to untie me so I can touch you." Gladio laughed at the response. 

"I'm not letting you have your way this time. Not until I explore every inch of you." He ducked his head back down, and took Ignis into his mouth again, lapping gently at the head of his cock, while busying his fingers with tickling the soft skin of Ignis' upper thighs and groin. Ignis was trapped, in a ticklish pleasure hell, and enjoying every minute. 

Gladio felt Ignis' cock twitch in his mouth, and moved his mouth down to take some shaft in. He lapped at Ignis' frenulum, making him burst into laughter. He thrashed furiously, forcing Gladio to hold him down by his hips.

"Glad-Gladio, please!" His pleas were interspersed with frantic laughter at the electric like tickling sensation. Gladio couldn't tell if he enjoyed it, or wanted him to stop, and shortly received his answer when Ignis cried out his name mid orgasm. Gladio was surprised, and choked slightly at the cum shooting down his throat. He sat up, swallowing down Ignis' surprise, and wiping his mouth. 

Ignis was twitching slightly, panting through the last through laughing sensations. Gladio leaned down, and licked up Ignis' shaft, making him yelp in a sensitive fit.

"Hah....hah...please, no more..." 

Gladio scooted down to release the clasps holding Ignis' ankles to the bed frame, then pulled himself up to the top of the bed. Ignis stretched his legs, and flexed his ankles. 

"My wrists now, if you please?"

"Nah."

Ignis furrowed his brow. "What do you mean 'nah'?" 

"I think I'll just keep you like this for a while." Gladio pinched one of Ignis' pert nipples, rolling the nub between his fingertips. 

Ignis tried to kick Gladio away, who quickly caught him by the ankle. 

"Bad choice!" He ran a fingertip down the soft sole, earning him weak giggles from Ignis.

Once he was satisfied that Ignis had been punished enough for trying to kick him, he released his ankle, and the clip holding Ignis' wrist cuffs together. Ignis immediately lashed out, tossing his body weight at Gladio, and laying him out on the bed under him. Gladio laughed, as Ignis pinned his hands at either side of his head. 

"You know I could easily get free, right?"

Ignis glared, Gladio just smiled, cocky. 

"or you could just kiss me." Ignis dipped his face down to Gladio's, and met his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the rushed end, had to get to work! To be continued...


End file.
